


Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep (Screenplay)

by danveralkyrie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, No Romance, Other, Post-Endgame, Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, does bucky dirty, does everyone dirty, does steve dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danveralkyrie/pseuds/danveralkyrie
Summary: Post-Endgame. I'm trying to see if it's possible to give Steve an ending without plot holes or destroying character development. However, characters are definitely done dirty, the ending gives no satisfaction. The only thing that this gives is possibly some reunions between characters that we deserved, and characters that still are themselves(hopefully), whatever you call it; and that it doesn't hinder future marvel movies. Maybe this would be an ending that some would prefer, maybe this is the worst ending one could think of, whatever, it's a fanfic, it's not canon. I hated it, I think the characters deserve better, but to eliminate all plot holes this is honestly the only thing I could think of.





	1. Steve's Ending: Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I am quite weak at character dialogues which can be OOC. I tried to edit it with my beta but I'm not completely satisfied so please, I'm 100% open to concrete criticism. 
> 
> Other endings which I think won't work:  
> 1\. Any ending where Steve stays in the present: it would be OOC for Steve Rogers to not be part of a fight when needed in the future, but cevans is not coming back, so that's not going to work.  
> 2\. Steve gets deserumed: there is no mention of this concept whatsoever in previous movies, it would be sudden and out of place to suddenly introduce the concept (You can argue that it's kept a secret so enemies won't steal the technology to fight against Steve, but surely Steve himself would know? And having so many movies about SHIELD/the avengers, surely it would be introduced? Maybe even just a small Easter egg?) It's always been "replicating" the serum, not "extracting" or "destroying" the serum. AND, dudebros gonna be PISSED if Captain America lost the stereotypical physical masculinity lololololol.  
> 3\. Bucky and Steve goes to the past: I mean, it's ooc for Steve to leave already, bringing Bucky with him wouldn't help. Plus, the Falcon/Winter Soldier Series  
> 4\. Steve dying: it would overshadow Tony's death, or the other way round. (I'm speaking from the production's perspective) I'm 100% sure that the production team wants Tony to end the battle, symbolically ending the first decade of the MCU as he's the one that started it. Either way, people are gonna be pissed. We already know what happened with Natasha and her "funeral" (unless they're gonna film it in the BW movie). Plus, who's gonna pass the title on then? Seems only appropriate for Steve to pass on the mantle. HONESTLY THOUGH, if it's not for "symbolic" purposes I would kill Steve and save Tony, sorry.

INT. STEVE’S APARTMENT – DAY

Steve stands by the window watching as a figure moves from across the street to their apartment building. He is dressed casually and his feet is bare. He sighs deeply and gives a strained frown as the figure enters the building.

There is some shuffling behind him.

Steve turns around slowly.

Bucky leans against the couch, watching Steve expectantly. He is wearing a tank top but otherwise dressed casually.

BUCKY  
It’s gonna be okay, Steve.

STEVE  
[Sighing, solemn expression]  
I know, it’s just – I worry it’s not the right time yet… for him… 

Steve straightens up and looks up from where he was staring at his feet just as a knock sounds on the door.

BUCKY  
[softly]  
I’ll get it.

Bucky moves towards the door. The room is now given a better view. It is tidy except for the few pieces of luggage in the hallway to the front door.

The door opens to reveal Sam on the other side. He is dressed casually. He gives Bucky a smile when he sees him.

SAM  
Hey, is cap here?

Steve is now sitting on the ledge of the couch. He gives Sam a smile and a small wave but his grin is forced. He looks nervous.

Sam seems surprised at Steve’s expression and turns to look at Bucky. However, Bucky is relaxed and gives him a warm smile.

SAM  
Woah, what’s going on?

Sam is now seated on the couch. There are three glasses of water on the coffee table in front of him, all half empty but one. Bucky stands across the table, and Steve sits on an adjacent couch. There is a suspiciously round object on the floor next to him, casually leaning against the edge of the cushioned seat.

SAM  
Vacation? Where?

BUCKY  
Steve’s gonna drive us along the route we went through during the war. So many places we’ve been to, but not really visited, y’know?

Bucky was staring at Steve. He has a nostalgic look on his face, and Steve only gave him a soft look. He understands exactly what Bucky is thinking about, what they have gone through.

STEVE  
I want to take Bucky to the Great Canyon... camped there once after he fell... Since I got him back I wanted to take him there. Now that the world is at peace, we want to take our chances.

SAM  
That’s great! I’m happy for you two. Truly. (pauses)  
I guess Captain America’s not gonna be saving our asses for a while.

STEVE  
(smiles lightly)  
Sam, I’m planning to retire.

SAM  
(pauses)  
What?

Steve picks up round object next to him. He finds the zipper easily and pulls it open. The familiar red, blue and white shield comes into sight and Steve hands the shield to Sam.

 

STEVE  
Try it on.

Sam looks shocked, if not a bit overwhelmed. His sight darted from Steve to the shield, his eyes widening a bit. His gaze moved to Bucky.

SAM  
Are you sure...?

There seems to only be pride and approval in Bucky’s eyes. He nods.

BUCKY  
Go ahead.

Sam moves slowly to take the shield from Steve’s hands. Standing up, he tucks his hand into the handles of the shield.

SAM  
How did you even get this? I thought Thanos broke yours at the field!

BUCKY  
He did; and Steve asked for a new one. T’challa was kind enough.

STEVE  
I’ll still be on duty at the new compound, until they find a way to extract the serum.

Sam perks up from staring at the shield.

SAM  
The serum? They can do that?

BUCKY  
Dr. Cho and Shuri are working on it right now. They think that the medical technology nowadays would be enough to nurse Steve whenever he needs it.  
Plus, the serum will help you a lot.

Sam looks dumbfounded. His hand clutches tightly against the round edge of the shield. When he looks up again, he looks determined.

SAM  
Thank you, Steve.  
I’ll do my best.

STEVE  
(nods)  
That’s why it’s yours.


	2. Steve's Ending: Scene 2

INT. STEVE’S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Bucky is slipping his journal notebook into his backpack. The luggage that were by the door are all laying on the floor, but zipped closed. They have just finished packing.

Steve is sitting at the couch again. He was deep in thought as he flipped a flip phone in his hand over and over again. Bucky walks slowly towards him, and settles a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

BUCKY  
Tomorrow’s gonna be fine, Steve.

There was a pause.

BUCKY  
Still thinking about him?

STEVE  
He sacrificed everything for our world, and now we have a life. A new life. He gave up his chances for ours.  
(Steve looks up at him) I’m never leaving you, never again.

BUCKY  
Till the end of the line?

STEVE  
The end of the line.

The silence drags on.

BUCKY  
I still haven’t told him how sorry I am... for his parents...

Steve looks up quickly at Bucky. He looks concerned. He takes Bucky by his hand and pulls him down onto the couch.

STEVE  
You know it’s not your fault. 

BUCKY  
I know, but still...

STEVE  
(softly)  
I know, I understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone teach me if there's a way to center align in html i'm sick of this aligning lmao thanks


	3. Steve's Ending: Scene 3

EXT. OUTSIDE THE OLD AND DESTROYED AVENGERS COMPOUND

Several months has passed since the battle against Thanos and his army. The debris from the compound has been cleared away, and where usually sat the building is now teeming with nature.

A box holds the five infinity stones that will have to be brought back in time.

BRUCE  
Remember...  
You have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them.  
Or you’re gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities.

STEVE  
Don’t worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches.

BRUCE  
You know, I tried.  
When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back.  
(pause)  
I miss them, man.

STEVE  
Me too.  
They deserve so much to be with us.

Steve takes the box.

SAM  
You know, if you want, I can come with you...

STEVE  
You’re a good man, Sam. This one’s on me, though.

SAM  
If you say so, Cap.

STEVE  
(mockingly)You better watch it, Cap.

Steve moves to the quantum realm portal platform. He picks up Thor’s hammer and put it by his feet. He looks to Bucky.

STEVE  
Don’t do anything stupid till I come back.

BUCKY  
How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.

STEVE  
(smiling)  
Get the car ready before I come back, jerk.

BUCKY  
Punk.  
(to BRUCE) How long is this gonna take?

BRUCE  
For him? As long as he needs. For us, five seconds.

Steve picks up the hammer.

BRUCE  
(to STEVE) Ready, Steve?  
Alright. We’ll meet you back here, okay?

STEVE  
You bet.

Steve puts on his quantum suit.

BRUCE  
Going quantum in three... two... one...  
And returning in five... four... three... two... one...

There is nothing on the platform. Steve has not returned.

BUCKY  
Where is he?

BRUCE  
I don’t know. He should be here.

SAM  
Well, get him back.

BRUCE  
I’m trying.

SAM  
Get him the hell back.

BRUCE  
[jaw tight]  
I said I’m trying.

Bucky stands staring at the empty platform, his eyes wide in horror. He feels weak in his knees.

SAM  
Hey, hey, hey, Bucky! Breathe, look at me, look at me, c'mon, talk to me… 

BUCKY  
[frozen, broken]  
He promised he would never leave me again...

**Author's Note:**

> Any plot holes still unexplained? New plot holes? OOC moments? Or if the entire piece of work is shitty as fuck? Please do tell me! xx


End file.
